icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cam Fanfiction
Cam Fanfiction are fanfics involving the pairing of Carly Shay and Sam Puckett, also known as Cam. This page is to post fanfics from Cam Friendship and/or Cam Relationship. Popular Cam Fanfiction Authors *'Journaliar' - Popular Cam fanfic writer. *'MeLlamoSammo' - She is a fanfiction writer and a veteran editor of this wiki. *'storyteller125' - He is a fanfiction writer. *'IAMCAGE - '''Cam fanfic writer that goes by cagelirious here and on twitter and tumblr Cam Friendship Fanfiction 'More Than Anything' by dreamswideopen. Sam´s thoughts during the goodbye scene in iWanna Stay With Spencer. Rated '''K' Homeless Heart by wstrnplsr105. Sam sings for Carly after her room burned down. Rated K''' '''Sam's Blog by BreatheMe33. One of the best things my mom has ever done for me and trust me there isn't a lot on that list was actually not something she planned. She was the reason me and Carly became best friends. Well, sorta. Rated K''' '''Thanks For Taking Care of Me by SparkleHorse. Carly gets sick, Sam takes care of her. Slightly Cam. Rated K''' '''Brody Has Two Mommies by journaliar. “You know what, Sam? You are a dead beat dad!” Rated K+ To Be Happy - Carly just wants her friends to be happy, no matter what that means for her. However, she can't push away her feelings for a certain brown-eyed tech-boy any longer. Creddie obviously . Cam friendship. Mentions Seddie. Setting is months after the arc. Rated K+. Written by CreddieCupcake. iKnow Why the Caged Girl Went Insane written by Invader Johnny. This is set during the episode "iChristmas" Sam Puckett lives two lives, one in juvenile detention and the other is the life she never knew she once had… till she re-met her best friend Carly Shay. Cam Friendship or One-Sided Cam. Rated K+ Cam Relationship Fanfiction [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8279452/1/CAMlicious_One_Shots_iLost_My_Mind_Too_iGet_Cold CAMlicious One Shots:iLost My Mind Too & iGet Cold] Written by CAM & CREDDIE LOVER. I'm starting A series of Cam One Shots. Everytime I think of a CAM one shot I'll post it with "CAMlicious" in the title. CAM lovers ENJOY. CAM femslash Sam/Carly. This one is a double feature to celebrate the beginning of this idea. 1.Carly finds Sam in the mental hospital and things don't go as planned 2. Carly gets sick and she finds herself freezing at night alone. Rated K+ CAMlicious One Shots : iWake up'''Written by CAM & CREDDIE LOVER. Third CAM one shot I've written. CAM lovers enjoy. Carly is having trouble sleeping lately and she doesn't know why. Then a certain dream sparks a moment Carly will never forget. CAM Carly/Sam femslash. You know the chiz. ENJOY! Rated '''K+ I want to marry you by IAMCAGE. A collection of cute Cam one shots, Rated K''' '''Your One and Only by heart in a box. Carly admits she is gay and has a girlfriend, and Sam starts acting weird. Rated K+ One Password, One Revelation by Invader Johnny. Sam keeping a secret drives Carly insane. Rated K+ Untitled by journaliar. Cam one-shot. Rated K+ Growing Pains by journaliar. Spencer's been noticing some things...CarlyxSam. Oneshot. Rated T''' '''iAm Not Jealous by NickyNineDoors99. Carly is NOT jealous because of the first Seddie kiss ... yeah ... Rated T''' '''iLove You, Idiot by shawn-n-belle. "I'll never let go, I promise." She's your Jack, you're her Rose. And you can't let her go. No matter if that means you die with her because without her, you are nothing. Rated T''' '''iSpray by AnNtidote. Of course you wouldn’t understand this scene. You don’t know what love is because you’ve never felt it, not in the romantic sense of the word. Cam. Carly/Sam one-shot. Rated T''' '''Doubts by demondreaming. Sam loves Carly. But she's pretty sure Carly doesn't feel the same way. But sometimes... sometimes she has doubts. Essentially Sam's POV on major Cam moments. SamxCarly, some profanity. Rated T''' '''iRealize by coffee.runt. Everyone else realizes the relationship between Carly and Sam, so why can't they figure it out themselves? Short drabbles of different characters reflecting on the relationship between Carly and Sam. CAM! Rated T''' '''Sunny Threads by amberpire. Sam´s admission about having a crush on Spencer bothers Carly. Rated T''' '''iHate Your Guts by iSnarkaholic. There's no filter between Sam's brain and her mouth... Rated T''' '''Oblivious by amberpire. Carly is completely oblivious to her relationship with Sam. After Sam gets angry with her, she realizes everyone else is not ... and she also realizes WHAT her relationship with Sam truly is. Rated T''' '''That Thing That's Your Life '''by Pocket of the Picker. Sam loves Carly more than anything. But she still can't say it. On top of looking after her baby brother often and enough, and iCarly...she has to deal with eventually telling the girl of her dreams she wants to be with her. What's a girl to do? Rated '''T Would You Like To Dance? by NickyNineDoors99. Carly is in love with Sam, but is too scared to tell her. She thinks that this year's Valentines Masquerade Ball will be the perfect chance. Little does she know, Sam has something planned herself for February 14. A seven chapter story. Rated T''' '''iAm Just Sam by Pocket of the Picker. Cam version of iSaved Your Life! Rated T''' '''iHide My Relationship by dpp3530. After Webicon, Carly and Sam start dating, but Carly is afraid to go public. iSAFW to iOMG, Cam style. Rated T''' '''Heartbeat by bandgrad2008. Out of fear about her image, Carly hurts Sam. But as she discovers, this hurts herself even more. Rated T''' '''iAm So Confused by dpp3530. When Melanie kisses him, Freddie reveals something that causes Melanie to give her sister and her best friend a little push. Cam story based on iTwins. Rated T''' '''iHave a Long Term Affair With My Best Friend by perfectlystill. Carly wants to and does start a relationship with Sam. But as the years pile up, how will their relationship and their own selves be impacted? Rated T 'for inappropriate language and strong sexual imagery. 'It all makes sense by IAMCAGE. Carly start's noticing "stuff" about Sam and comes to grips if this is just "stuff" or maybe more. Also something huge happens that changes their lives. Rated T Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Relationship Moments Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Writers Category:Relationships Category:Friendship moments